Remember
by Ghoust Writter
Summary: Loki is a photographer who's lost his mind. Seriously. The world around him is nothing, but an easly painted picture. Oden is behind all of this, but for good intentions. I mean, who wouldn't want to see their son come out of a neckklace they were trapped in? Loki just happens to be stuck in the middle. Thanks Laufey, best dad ever! NOT. LL
1. Chapter 1

_"No! Don't touch him! He is mine!"A blonde haired man shouted as his companions circled around his love. But he could do nothing for he was being held back by others. A raven haired beauty was in the middle of the circle. Emerald eyes watched as the men drew closer. The blonde haired man broke free from the men holding him back. He broke the circle and grabbed his love, running from the men chasing them._

_"Where are we going?"the blondes love asked._

_"Away, far away. I know that something bad will happen today and I don't care. You, Love, are the only one I need. When the time comes I will save you. But for the moment I am not strong enough,"the blonde slipped behind some trees grown too close together and put his love down,"I need you to stay very quite. I'm going to draw them off and lead them away from the village. No matter what you hear don't move. I will be back,"the sound of dogs howling in the distance make the blonde poke his head up. This was getting bad._

_"Please don't go. We can keep running. We can make it!"the raven love tried to explain, but it was no use. The blonde had made up his mind and he was going to stick to his plan._

_"Wait for me love, for I will come back for you,"the blonde kissed his love before running into the darkness. The sounds of wolves and men chasing after his love._

_"Please, please Thor, come back to me,"Loki begged hoping the best for his love._

Loki woke with a start. That was the third night in a row where he had the same dream. He had many dreams all revolving around the person called Thor, but this was the most vivid.

"Loki! Hurry up or you'll be late for work!"Frigga, Loki's mother, called up. Yeah, Loki's parents house had burned down so they moved in with him for a few months. There house would be repaired in another month hopefully."Loki! You only have ten minutes! Hurry up!"

"I'm going! Sorry god!"Loki quickly dressed in his dark green attire and rushed down stairs. His job just so happened to be a professional photographer for rare and unique artifacts. Because of his job, his buddy had asked him to come over and take some pictures of some artifact that he had found. Some Norse thing or another.

"Loki! Breakfast is getting cold!"Oden, his father, called from down the stairs. Loki waved his hand, as if his parents could actually see him. By the time Loki got down breakfast was ready, yeah his parents exaggerate a little when it really came down to it. His mother wore a pure white dress, she always liked the color white, with a gold chain necklace and gold colored hem. His father, due to eye cancer, had one eye. And he wore a golden eye patch over it.

"Guys I'm headed out!"Loki called snatching his keys from the top of the shoe rack and rushing to his car. Clint was so going to kill him for being late. And he didn't dare think of what Natasha would do. Oh god.

Frigga watched out the window as Loki ran to his car and started it up,"Do you think it's time yet? To, ya know?"

Oden sighed grabbing his wife's hand and kissing it gently,"No, not yet. We will know when the time is right, but for now we will wait and watch over him. His dreams. There getting more frequent. That's a good sign. I know you can't wait anymore, but just a little longer and he'll be back."Frigga smiled sadly and nodded her head.

Loki finally arrived at his friends house. The home of Clint and Natasha Barton. Yeah his friend was married already. They were in there late twenties and already had a kid.

"Well, well, well, look who finally showed up,"Loki tapped his head lightly on the roof of the car, damn,"I really thought that you'd never show up!"

"Yeah sorry,"Loki apologized sheepishly,"my alarm clock didn't go off,"_Actually I had this great dream and over slept._

"I beat you just over slept, well you're lucky. Natasha took Bruce to go see Phil and Maria,"Clint sighed leading Loki into his house. Clint was a bit shorter then Loki, and that's saying something since Loki was about 6'2. He has sandy blonde hair and gray blue eyes. His wife looks the opposite of him. Flaming red hair and grass green eyes. She worked at the circus for a while before meeting Clint and falling in love. Bruce, their child, has dark chocolate hair and chocolate eyes. Phil and Maria Coulson were the Aunt and Uncle to baby Bruce.

Next was Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers. Yes, they were married. Hence the double last name. Tony was a world renounced genius that took after his father Howard Stark. Steve Rogers happened to be one of the best solders in the army, but after the adoption of Peter Parker, on orphaned child they found, he pulled out of the army to spend more time with his family.

Then there was Heimdal and Nick Fury. Brothers that worked at the same high school. Nick turned out to be the gym teacher and Heimdal was the history teacher.

Lastly there was Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogan, and Jane. Fandral was the 'dashing blonde' as he referred to himself. Volstagg was a very heavy set man, but happy and cheerful nonetheless. Hogan turned out to be very quite and somewhat depressing. Loki still wondered how all three of them were friends. Sif had long blonde hair. Until it turned black for some reason. No one could figure out why. Last, but not least, was Jane Foster. She had chestnut hair with matching eyes and worked as the science teacher with Nick and Heimdal.

"Here ya go Lok,"Clint handed him a stone hammer necklace. It looked like something right out of mythology.

"Okay. Here hold the camera for a sec.,"Loki passed the camera from around his neck to Clint and grabbed the stone necklace. As soon as he did there was a hot pleasurable feeling that seemed to wrap itself around his body.

Loki looked at the stone in his palm. It looked as if it was pulsing. Acting as if something was going to come out of it.

"Loki! What the hell is going on?!"Clint yelled and Loki realized that he wasn't the only one that could see what was going on. Loki tried to drop the stone out of pure fear. He had no clue what was going on and he didn't like it.

Clint could do nothing, but watch as his friend was engulfed in something that looked like blue flame, but it didn't look like it was hurting him. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!

"Loki? Loki are you okay? Are you hurt?"Clint called, he was answered by Loki shaking his head.

To Loki there felt like there was a heavy wight on his chest that just didn't want to come off.

"Loki don't be afraid,"a voice whispered in his ear.

"Who's there?"Loki shouted.

"It's me Loki, don't be afraid."

"Who?"

"Think."

"Thor?"


	2. Chapter 2

Loki and Clint stared at each other. Both hearing the voice that spoke to them. Before they could speak though there was a bright flash, blowing them both back. Loki was knocked back into a chair while Clint was thrown against the wooden stairs. Yeah, his back would be sore after that.

Loki tried looking around, his vision blurred and distorted. As his vision cleared he noticed something red on the floor. Not knowing what happened to Clint, Loki flipped out. Thinking that he had somehow inadvertently killed Clint. His first though was Natasha killing him. Which would be torture in itself. Then he noted the blonde mop of hair on his head, him judging by the bone structure. He also heard the delayed 'thud' from Clint hitting the stairs.

The man in red stood looking around. The smoke from the flash and the disturbed dust made the air cloudy and hard to see through. He watched his surroundings for anything that may try to attack him. Nothing seemed alive, well except the two others in the house. Deciding to see if they were okay, the man walked up to the younger in the chair.

He had snow pale skin with vibrant deep green eyes. His hair a coal black, but having rose lips. This man seemed to be contradicting himself. Beautiful yet fierce at the same time. Hm, the man looked at Loki's still disoriented form. This man, he looked familiar. How did he know him?

"Loki? Is that you?"Loki shook his head, efficiently clearing his vision. He looked at the man kneeling to look in his eyes. Who was he? Loki swatted at the air, trying to get a clearer look at Mr. Mystery. When the dust had finally settled back in its place, Loki stared. This was, how, what, when? Was this the man from his dreams? But how? And why? What was going on?!"Loki! It is you! I could never be able to forget the crease in your brow when you are thinking hard,"the man picked him up practically squishing him.

Loki squirmed being able to slip out of the mans grasp,"Who _are_ you? How do you know me? Are.. are you Thor? Is that your name?"

"Well of course! Whom else would I be? I am not Frigga or Oden! Nor am I Fandral, Volstagg, of Hogan!"Thor paused,"Do you not remember me? You are my lover, my equal, my friend, my mate, mine. Do you not remember what happened oh so long ago?"

"Ah sorry Thor, he don't,"Clint stood up, rubbing his back before he cracked it,"Laufey did a really good job locking up his memory. Though Loki's magic unconsciously attacked the block. He has been able to break through and memories are leaking out. Oden and Frigga have been helping. Damn nasty tasting herbal tea."

Loki watched as the two went back and forth. Both saying something about clever and useful. From what Loki could gather, Clint and Thor somehow new each other. And everyone else. Then they spoke of an illusion. A long lasting illusion. What the hell was going on?

"Someone, anyone, please tell me what's going on!"Loki yelled. Thor and Clint turned to look at him,"Now, tell me what's going on. It seems like you and this Thor guy know each other. Tell me how, you've never said anything about him when I told you about my dreams."

"That's because we told him not to,"Loki turned to see his parents, Oden and Frigga. Oden was the one speaking,"All this, Loki, is an illusion. Your normal life, normal job, normal friends, normal everything. Most people here though are real."

"I don't understand what your saying!"Loki cried looking at them all confused,"I am Loki Odenson! I'm twenty-five years old. I have normal friends. I'm a photographer that lives with his parents because their house burned down. I'm- I'm normal!"

"Loki,"Loki turned to the man, literally, of his dreams,"You are Loki Laufeyson. A Frost Giant, but a runt. You were found and raised by another Frost. While out hunting we met. You were hurt and I took you home. I came to visit you almost everyday. When Laufey, your father, found out he was furious. The night we planed to get married, Laufey sent his men to find and kill you. Instead of finding you, they found me and locked me in the necklace. Laufey sent out a curse on you and it did it's job. Locking your memory away from me or anyone until he found you. Luckily when you were wondering you found me. My father just happened to be looking for me and found you. You can probably figure the rest,"Loki just couldn't believe it and kept shaking his head.

"How can you say that? I don't even know you! I don't think I know you. Only in my dreams,"Loki stopped and became silent. Before he could speak again, maniacal laughter echoed through out the room.

"So that's where you've been hiding, _runt. _Did you really think you could hide from me?"Loki couldn't place the voice, but he didn't like the tone or words he used. Loki quickly ended up backed into Thor,"Oh Loki don't hide from your father. Why don't you just stand up and take it? Face your death like the man you think you are. Or do you want your little toy to fight for you again?"

"You have no power here Laufey!"Oden called making the voice turn into a low growl,"This is the home of the Asgardian prince. Thor Odenson. If you cross in here you know the punishment,"Laufey snarled, as if he was going to jump out of no where and kill them all.

"Fine, but I wont forget this. Thor, how does it feel to see your lover for the last time? Frigga, how is it you can live with the one whom almost got your son killed? Better, how can you call the creature, this monster, this freak, son? Oden, how does it feel knowing your son will most likely die? Ah and how could I not see your little friend? Clint Barton. How does it feel being pulled in this? Your wife and friends too? Oh and how could I forget my own flesh and blood? Oh yes, when I left him for dead back when he was a babe. Tell me Loki, how does it feel knowing that you'll be responsible for every death. Every fight, action, killing, malice act? Does it also hurt to know that you may never regain your memory and remember your lover? You can answer me when I'm standing over you ready to plunge the knife in your heart,"Laufey's laugh echoed again before slipping away into nothing.

"No, I don't want that. Is everything he said true?"Loki asked holding back tears.

"Loki,"Frigga started,"you may not be our blood child, but my sons heart belongs to you. And no matter what happens to you or Thor, you will always have a place in my heart. Always remember that,"Frigga pulled Loki close, crying on his shoulder. Doing the same for Thor.

"Thor, Loki, do not believe what Laufey says. You both will come through this alive. I know because you are both fighters,"Oden encouraged them.

"Yeah!"Clint joined in,"I'll get everyone together and well kick his ass! C'mon lets do it!"Clint ran to get the phone and started calling everyone.

Loki turned to Thor, the only one who hadn't spoken this whole time,"And you Thor? What do you say?"

"As long as I am at your side Loki, I will fight to the end of the Earth. This will never be the last time I see you. As long as I have fight within my body, I will always return. And it is not your fault. It will never be your fault for something someone else does. I love you Loki and I always will."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki walked away from where Thor, his parents, and Barton were currently catching up. Was his life a lie? One big lie that never ended? He could remember a childhood in some place filled with snow with no one else, but a young woman watching over him. Making sure he was safe. He was also very warm for living in some place very cold. So how did he get from there to here? Where were the missing chapters of his life?

He went to a distant part of the house and walked into one of the many rooms. It just so happened to be a bedroom. He flopped down on his friends bed, covering his eyes with his arm. This was just to much. Everything he knew was just a distant lie that those, those _people _had created. It's like his life was just a toy to them. Something they could play with when they wanted to. And he just didn't know what to believe anymore.

Was Thor really his lover that had been taken from him so long ago? Who was that man that had threatened him? It couldn't have really been his father, now couldn't it? Those people down stairs, who were they really if they weren't really his parents? And his so called friends. What part did they play in all this? Keeping this all a dark secret. They knew Loki was, ahem, gay, but did they really want him to get hooked up like this? Making a random story that was almost impossible to believe.

"Hey! Where'd you go! I told you I'd be here today!"Loki looked down from the place he was hiding. A large Pine tree. The branches and needles didn't bother him as much as it would a normal person. Looking down he watched as the little blond boy was there again. They had met up for the last few days in secret. At least, that's what the blond boy said. Loki still didn't know why it was a secret, him mother knew all about this. Even encouraged it. Loki readied himself before jumping off the tree and tackling the blond. He let out a startled yelp and fell to the ground. Being buried in the snow. He looked up puzzled and Loki looked back down at him. The little blond boy stared at him. His face was a little pudgy, probably because he didn't lose any baby fat just yet, and his cheeks were flushed from the cold. His blue eyes matched the color of his skin, wait... blue skin? He looked down and noticed that yes, he did have blue skin.

The blond suddenly shifted under him,"Hey get up would ya!"He flipped them around so Loki was beneath him. Just who was this kid? Loki flushed and pushed the boy away. Just what is this? A memory? Just a dream?"Hey, I'm sorry. Did I scare you or something? I'm sorry,"he touched Loki's shoulder making him jump.

"I'm sorry for pushing you. I was just startled by our reversed positions. When you said you were fast I didn't think you meant this fast,"Loki's mouth seemed to move all on it's own. The boy smiled.

"Don't mention it. Anyway I'm Thor... and you are?"He looked Loki in the eye. Waiting for a response.

"I- I'm Loki,"Thor smiled and pulled the boy closer to him. Loki froze in shock. Only his mother ever held him like this, so this was new and... different. Thor held him for a moment before standing up and taking Loki with him. God this was so different.

"Do you think your mother would be mad if we went out to play awhile longer? There's this cabin I found and I want to show it to you. Will you come with me? It's really cool,"Thor asked placing Loki in the ground, Loki looked at him. His red eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Yes, but we must hurry. My mother will be very worried if I'm not home soon. On the other hand, _you_ should have gotten her sooner. If wouldn't be so late if you hadn't gotten here sooner,"Loki smart mouthed him. He still didn't know what was going on, but it seemed natural.

"Well sorry Silver-Tongue! Anyway lets hurry, come on!"Thor grabbed his hand and pulled him along. They went through a forest of trees and a desert of snow before arriving at the small cabin. Loki looked all around it. Looking for any little cracks or large dents that might cause the house to collapse. But none were to be found."Come on, come on! Inside, I have a gift,"Thor, again, dragged him along.

As they pushed open the old door and stepped inside, dust rose before settling back down. This was an old house. The furniture was toppled over on itself and coated in a fine layer of dust and bugs. Some cabinets had rotted to the point of falling off, there's were simply left open with rats crawling among them. Loki sneezed, causing the rats to run and the dust to dispel. By the time he looked up Thor was at the base of a stair case he had found. He motioned Loki to follow.

Upon ascending the stair way they found other things. Abandoned bedrooms, a bathroom, a few toppled beds, and in the far corner of the house, a baby's room. Still fully intact. A crib with a mobile on it, padded and covered to make sure the child is safe in there.

"Thor, what did you want to do? You said you had something for me?"Thor smiled, happy Loki had remembered.

"Do you see this room? And everything in it?"Loki nodded hesitantly.

"It's a baby room. For a child,"Thor nodded quickly.

"Yes, exactly!"Thor reached in his pocket and pulled out a small emerald ring,"I know you love the color green so I got you this,"he placed the ring in his hand,"Marry me Loki. Marry me and be mine. We can have the world together, we can have kids, I'd make your life worth it. We can live anywhere you want! And we can take your mother with us! I'm sure she'd like to see her grandchildren! And when the time comes we can take the throne together! Just me and you. What do you say?"Loki watched him for a moment.

"Why, why do you want me? My father left my mother because he found out I was a runt. No Frost Giant in the right mind would want such a useless child. As kin or to be married to. I- I am not even sure if I can bare an heir!"Loki protested.

"Loki, I do not care. If we do have a child or not does not matter! I love you Loki, and when we come of age I wish for us to be married. Again Loki, what do you say?"Thor asked again.

Loki shifted silently and nodded. He loved Thor, he really, really did.

Loki woke with a start. His name being called all around the house. Had he... had he fallen asleep? Well that was new. He never fell asleep, unintentionally at someone's home. He stood, and before he could get out, was almost caught in an open door.

"Yo Loki! Ya in here!"Clint called out. Loki growled and smashed the door back on poor Clint. He staggered and fell back.

"Yes, Barton, I am here. And I would like it if you watched your way. It is very annoying to almost be hit with a door every time I come over,"Barton laughed rubbing where he was hit with the door. That kinda hurt.

"C'mon, everyone's waiting for you!"Loki nodded and followed Clint down the stairs to his kitchen, everyone was waiting for him at the table.

"Loki, where did you go?"Thor asked standing.

"I fell asleep. Don't worry about it, but I do want answers, if you please."


End file.
